


A Miko Duelist

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi was never one to play a child’s card game yet at the insistence of her brother, she gives it a try. Little does she know by doing so she’d be pulled into a game of magic, pharos, and a battle of good vs evil.  A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh/IY Drabbles/oneshots. Rated M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pharaoh Atem

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcome!

Wide dark blue eyes met dark purple eyes a bright blush on her cheeks. "Lord Atem that is hardly appropriate! Kami-sama! I'm here for a peace treaty not to become a part of your harem!" Kagome Higurashi held her hands to her burning face ignoring the smirking Pharaoh next to her. Sure, she cared about the young Pharaoh of Egypt but she was here for a peace treaty for her lord Sesshomaru not to become a part of Atem's harem!

Atem rolled his dark amethyst eyes as he pulled the young paler woman into his arms, she had captivated him since the day she had arrived on her lord's behalf. There truly was no other woman like her in the world and all he wanted to do was make her his. "Kagome I am wounded you think so little of me, I do not want you in my harem. I hardly even see the use of one; I want you as my wife."

Kagome blushed a bright red as he pulled her closer and merely let herself be held by him, hiding her face in his chest. "…we'll have to talk to my lord about this…." Atem grinned as he held her tighter taking that as a yes to his proposal.


	2. Joey Wheeler

Kagome smiled as she sat around with her friends on the roof enjoying the nice sunny day. It was her, Joey, Yugi, Téa , Tristan, Duke and surprisingly Kaiba . Then again they were at school, sitting on top of the roof seeing as the hordes of freshmen and 'fan girls' were searching the grounds for Kaiba  and Duke. Honestly those two attracted more 'fan girls' then should be legally possible.

She rolled her eyes as Joey her, she blushed, boyfriend glared at Kaiba  who was doing his 'ignore all the lesser beings' act. It was like it was written in their DNA to dislike each other, it wasn't hate, no it was more along the lines of a 'you're kinda my friend but since I'm so manly I'm going to ignore it and make fun of you' relationship. Even so Joey was quick to anger and Kaiba  knew just what buttons to push.

"Ano…Joey-kun…" She blinked as he swirled around to face her a happy smile on his face. "Yes Kagome-chan!" She smiled at him and couldn't help the small squeal that escaped her. He was so cute! She smiled as she hugged him lightly ignoring the cat calls and disgusted grunt from Kaiba .

"Ano…do you think you…well…I'm a bit thirsty…" She trailed off embarrassed. He smiled at her and pulled back. "Don't worry I'll go get you something to drink!" With that he was gone in a cloud of dust.

She blinked and smiled, he was always eager to please. She turned towards Kaiba , at his scoff. "Something wrong Kaiba -san?"

He scoffed but met her gaze, she wasn't like the rest of the dweebs that followed Yugi around, he actually kind of liked her. "Nothing. Just thinking about how much he reminds me of a dog." She blinked and though it over as Yugi and the others came to the defense of their missing friend.

"You know what…he's right…" She blushed as everyone turned to look at her in shock, well in Kaiba 's case smug. "Mahhh…not like that! I mean if you honestly think about it. He's friendly, loving, caring, eager to please and lovable." She smiled as the others nodded seeing where she was coming form.

"In fact…he kind of reminds me of a golden retriever! A puppy even!" She blinked as something fell to the ground behind her. She whirled around and paled, there was Joey looking broken hearted and depressed. "I…you…a golden retriever?" She blinked as he seemed to curl in on himself an aura of gloom and doom surrounding him.

"Awww you know I don't mean it like that!" She sighed as he seemed to whimper and pull in on himself. She glanced around looking for help but only met the amused eyes of her so called friends. The jerks they probably knew he was standing behind her.

She pouted as she hugged his back and rested her head on his shoulders. "You know I love you its just…you do remind me of a golden retriever and its cute. It only makes me love you more!" She rolled her eyes as he sniffled.

"R-really?" She nodded. "Yes really." She laughed as he turned around and tackled her to the ground in a hug. "Yay!" She giggled as he laid on top of her, her vision blurred by his yellow hair. Oh yeah he was like a golden retriever. He was friendly, loving, caring, eager to please, lovable and simple minded, but most of all he was hers.


	3. Seto Kaiba

_Kagome hissed as he flipped her over, her breasts being pressed into the cold wood of his desk. She quickly moaned as he pulled her panties down with one quick yank and shoved her skirt above her hips. He grinned as he was rewarded with the glistening lips of her sex._

_"Oh...is this for me?" He ran a finger over her making her jump and squirm for more contact._

_"How nice..." He started to push his finger into her tight wet sheath, enjoying the sounds she made, this was indeed a new favorite pass time._

"Seto-sama?" Are you okay. He jumped and hissed as his hard on rubbed against his pants. He blinked for a second before he put on his emotionless mask and looked at the one who called him. It was the very woman he was just fantasizing about, his personal assistant, Kagome Higurashi.

"What?!" Kagome blinked, a bit taken back by his ground out word, true he was not a very open and sociable person, it was still a bit odd to hear him practically growl out the word. Even so she let it roll off her, like duck's feather did to water.

"Your three o clock appointment is here." He nodded, shifting lightly, in an attempt to release some of the pressure, and nodded at her, wishing she would go away, she was after all, unknowingly, the cause for his problem.

"Fine is that all?" Kagome nodded, wondering why he seemed so…crabby, more so then usual, and bowed to him.

"Hai, Seto-sama." With that she walked out of the room, not noticing the way Seto's eyes trailed after her firm behind, encased in a black pencil skirt.

Seto cursed under his breath and tried to think of something other than Kagome, anything that would allow him to get rid of his problem before his meeting started.

Luckily for him a picture of the Mutt, aka Joey, popped into his head and his arousal immediately deflated. He easily schooled his face into an unreadable mask, ready to tear into whoever walked into his office. A frustrated Seto Kaiba was a very dangerous one.


	4. Priest Mahado (Mahad)

Kagome huffed, her black bangs moving with the action, as she took in the way Isis leaned in close, touching Mahado’s arm. A flare of anger and jealousy spiked in her aura and she quickly pushed it down as both of them turned to her.

Mahado smiled as he took in the small form of Kagome, a priestess form a foreign land who had come to learn their ways. “Ah, lady Kagome!” He mentioned her foreword, his eyes on her pale skin as she walked towards them. When she had first arrived she was covered head to toe in red and white garbs.

Now she was a white tunic like top that exposed her arms and her navel as well as a dark red skirt that allowed air flow, the pale flesh of her leg was exposed by the thigh high slit. On her dainty feet were a pair of sandals on her arms were a few golden arm bands, gifts from the young Pharaoh himself.

He smiled as she came to stand next to him and offered him a small smile in return. “We were just talking about you! Come, let us go some place more comfortable.” He blushed lightly yet placed his hand on the small of her back. He avoided Isis’s knowing gaze as the small foreign priestess shifted closer to him.

Maybe just maybe his old friend was right and Kagome did return his feelings…he would be sure to broach the subject soon. Maybe she could be persuaded to stay for another year…


	5. Priest Seto

Pink plump lips parted to let out a deep sigh, small pale hands were busy pulling slightly damp raven locks up into a bun. She blinked as someone stepped up behind her and took the small dainty hair sticks form her and pinned her hair in place.

“Priest Seto?” She was rewarded with a low hmm and a light kiss placed to the nape of her neck. She blushed but leaned into his touch, enjoying the way his exposed flesh felt on hers. “Thank you.”

He smiled as he rested his hands on her flat stomach, she was almost naked save for the silk cloth that was wrapped around her. She had just finished her water purification rights and was supposed to be fasting the rest of the day.

A small dark smirk worked its way onto his handsome face as he turned her to face him, her pert nipples pressing into his chest. “Kagome.” It was a low mummer of her name and he knew how it affected her.

Already she could feel her herself getting aroused but she had just finished her purification rights and did not intend on doing such impure things, not yet. With a small smile she pecked his lips lightly hen pulled away. “We have to get ready for the Pharaoh’s ceremony.”

He frowned as she walked away from him and began dressing herself, damn Atem and his need to have everything blessed. He was such a cock blocker! He would get his friend back for this one day…


End file.
